


The Tempted

by huenkai



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Demon Deals, Fallen Angels, Inspired by Blood Sweat & Tears (Music Video), M/M, Minor Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Multi, Prince Park Jimin (BTS), Temptation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huenkai/pseuds/huenkai
Summary: Mourning and at a loss, Jin makes a deal with the devil in exchange for his soul.OrHoseok is technically angel Jesus, and Taehyung is the lesser devil thirsty for Jin’s soul.





	The Tempted

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO I WAS REALLY REALLY INSPIRED BY THE 2016 MAMA
> 
> AND I LOVED THE WHOLE BS&T CONCEPT
> 
> OK YOU CAN GO READ NOW

As promised, Seokjin would join his husband for a bath.

It hasn’t been long for him to miss his husband that badly, but he hated being apart from him even for a _day_. How he managed to pull through the week would forever be a mystery to him. Perhaps the little hours they shared at night made up for it. And maybe he needed _more_ of that tonight.

Dipping his toes into the bath to get a feel of the water, Seokjin peels the towel off his waist and tosses it where it would join the marble tiles. Slowly descending the steps, half of his body was in the water. His partner notices the small disturbance in the waves, but didn’t mind. He doesn’t make haste as he slowly settles beside his husband, placing his chin between his neck and shoulders. The man allows himself to relax in the arms of his beloved, with Namjoon pulling him closer by the waist as his hand stays there, firmly, as if to hold him in place. Seokjin breathes in his scent, giving him a quick peck on the side of his jaw.

“Missed me?”

Seokjin raised his face to the level of his, giving him a clear view of his longing eyes. There was a mischievous glint in his own, and Namjoon leans in to plant a tender kiss upon his lips.

“More than you know.”

Moonlight glistened off the pool, creating a reflection of the sky. Through the glass ceiling, the lovers admired the tranquil night in each other’s arms. Neither wished for it to end, or even think of breaking apart. This was the only time they had alone.

Times like these reminded them of what it had been like in a world away from their life. It was hard not to think about the pressing matters in each waking day, but that night somewhat brought peace to their minds. There were instances where they would reluctantly leave for their jobs, with Namjoon being summoned by the king every so often.

Known for his bright mind, he became useful to the throne as a brilliant inventor, and a genius who solved mind-boggling problems thrown his way. Being part of the court didn’t help the burden on his back, having been appointed to a difficult role in order to challenge his intellect, as the king would say. He was a favorite, to say the least. That didn’t mean Namjoon liked the treatment. He was practically the king’s dog, obligated to obey his every command.

Seokjin hated it so. “Ever wondered if we’d slip into the shadows and drop everything behind us?”

“It... crossed my mind.” Namjoon admitted, tracing his lover’s shoulders in circles, leaving fire spark in each caress.

Both of them shared contempt towards the throne and the one occupying it. Jin longed to escape his tyrannical rule. He hated how the king would abuse his husband into doing things that tire him restlessly. All he wanted was to run where no one can find them, where they can be done with all the lies.

But that was part of the act—the lies he had to live with.

As a performing singer, Seokjin has been one to play for the rich and noble, including the prince himself. Their theatre had attracted an audience in a short amount of time. He was phenomenal, as his husband would put it. He’d been regarded as among the respected in society, even garnered quite the following.

He didn’t like the pressure that weighed on him, the standard that he must force himself upon. He had to put on a mask to please the people, to carry on this ideal version of him. There had been times when the very heir next in line would remain once the show was done, seeking for a particular someone in the cast. This brought high expectations to his theatre regardless. If Jin wasn’t mistaken, the prince had been swooning over the sweet voice of his students.

The attention the prince was drawing only made things rather _complicated_ having him around.

The public might speculate that he was searching for a potential suitor, but there was a small chance that this could be true. Jin liked to believe he was truly there for his sessions to learn a thing or two from him. Where else can they afford a teacher like Kim Seokjin?

If such a rumor did exist, he would receive backlash for tolerating the secret affair between the prince and a member of _his_ theatre. He had a hand in this, having done nothing to stop it, allowing it to bloom under his submissiveness.

Smoothing the pad of his thumb over his cheek, Namjoon locks eyes with him. Jin nuzzles into his touch, his lips stretching into a big smile. He never failed to give him what he needed in times when he needs it the most. “Is there something you’d like to tell me, love?”

“Jeongguk made friends with someone at the rehearsal.” Jin finally said, his smile dropped as he did. His gaze fell upon the waters, heart heavy in frustration.

By the looks of it, Seokjin wasn’t pleased. Namjoon was quick to pick up on this. “Was it the king’s boy again?”

“The one and only.” he scowled.

Prince Jimin had always had a refined taste for the art, and that was a fact. He was under Jin’s care in the meantime. He would catch him coming into contact with Jeongguk, and how he was against it. This may have been because of the king’s decisions and what he might do that made him wary of his new friendship. He has had enough of the man, managing to manipulate his own family into doing his own bidding.

He didn’t want Jeongguk to wind up in the same shoes as his father. He only wanted what was best for him.

But was that supposed to be a bad thing? Jeongguk maintained a small circle of friends, and having him expand it could change the course of things. “And you think this isn’t going to do him good?”

“He seems to favor _our_ kid, Joon.” and he knows what that means. It had been clear that he does. “Had his eyes set on our _son_. I can’t imagine what the public’s reaction would be.”

“Let them have their fun. They’re still young.” Namjoon would argue, seeing no problem in their relationship. “Jeongguk finally has _friends_ —think about that.”

The older looked at him with a frown upon his face. Jimin had his predecessor’s blood, after all. He didn’t want their baby boy to end up the way Namjoon did.

“And that _friend_ of his so happened to be related to the king,” his husband returned, scowling. “Think about that.”

He was silent.

Fingers skimmed the span of his back, lips pressed to form a thin line. Namjoon’s gaze followed his lover’s hand gliding down his shoulders to his heart. Jin moves closer to the younger, hands receding to place his palm to feel the steady drumming of Namjoon’s chest. “What did he say?” Jin quietly asked in a low tone.

Namjoon gives him a lengthy sigh before he squints his eyes shut. “I have no choice, love.”

His husband scoffs. He hold his face in both hands, trying to get the man to look him straight in the eye. All it did was make him visibly flinch, with his face contorting into a frown as it pained him as much as it did him. “You can _refuse_ —turn down the king’s request, and be done with it.”

“The king will not take kindly to my unwillingness,” he replied firmly, his breath shaking. Their temples touched, their lips were mere centimeters apart. Namjoon squeezed his hands, finally opening his eyes. “This could very well put our family in grave danger, and I would not want that upon us.”

It was then Jin’s turn to make his point. “We could _leave_ , Namjoon, to finally be rid of all his influence.”

“It is not that easy. He _will_ find us.”

“He will _not_. You’ll make sure he won’t.”

“I’m sorry.” he paused, seeing as he had pissed his partner more than he already has. “Knowing him, he’d have us easily cornered.”

“Then, do as you wish.” Jin lets go of him, pried his hands from his husband’s chest. He now had his back to him and was about to leave, Namjoon already had an arm to reach for him when he makes an abrupt stop.

“Love, I—”

“Don’t assume I’m mad at you. You’re still free to come to bed anytime.”

Of course, Seokjin could never resist him. And their time together had been cut short. They could make up for it later. Namjoon felt bad for not being able to do anything about their situation with the king. Seokjin was waiting for his decision, but it wasn’t his to make. He didn’t want to do anything reckless that might jeopardize his position, or lose his family in the process. So, he stood perfectly still.

“I’ll be there in a second.”

And that second turned into a full minute of contemplating.

Lying in bed was much more comfortable than soaking in the tub as their skin turn into prune. Tucked in the sheets that wrapped around their bare chests, the two snuggle closer, enough to hear each other’s breaths.

Jin felt the safest in Namjoon’s arms.

“You know how much I love you, right?” the younger stared hard at him, in an attempt to get his attention. He may be faced his direction, but his thoughts were elsewhere.

With a roll of his eyes, and a barely suppressed smile plastered on his face, Jin playfully pecked his husband on the lips. “Oh, I don’t. But _do_ tell me.”

Namjoon snakes his hand around his thigh, travelling up the small of his back to tease. It always seem to do the trick, with their petty fight behind them. “So _much_ , that it would hurt _so bad_ to see anything bad happening to our family.”

“Which is why...?”

“Which is why we can’t go just yet.”

Releasing a breath of defeat, Seokjin relents. They had work to deal with in a couple of hours. “Let’s just... hope for the best.”

Droopy eyes stayed open a little longer, and Namjoon snatches his wrist to kiss his palm. “See you in a bit.”

    

    

   

    

   

  

“Dad! Appa! We’re going to be _late_!”

A seventeen year-old Jeongguk stormed into their room in a flurry, startling his parents out of their covers. He shielded his eyes from the horrors before him, pivoting on his heels to pretend he never saw it. “Put some clothes on!”

“We’re up, we’re up.” Namjoon groaned, slipped his hand out of Seokjin’s grip to scrub the sleep off his eyes.

“The sun isn’t even _out_ yet,” Jin fell back into his pillow and tugged the duvet over his head to block out the brat’s whining. “And don’t you _dare_ use that tone on me.”

“Taehyung said he’d teach me this new trick, and—”

That was when Jeongguk’s mind paused and realized something. A terrible mistake, really.

His father snapped to his direction, eyes narrowing in suspicion. “And who is this _friend_ you speak of, Jeongguk? _Answer_ me.”

“ _Okay_ , we better get going,” before things could escalate into chaos, Namjoon swings his leg to his side of the bed, still in his trousers. “Come on, love.”

“Let me _sleep_.” Jin grumbled into his pillow.

His son managed a small noise of complaint, crossing his arms. There was no way he was going to miss out on that trick, if it were to impress a particular someone of his. “The Royal Court is expecting us.”

“Oh, is that _today_?” Jin asked with a tinge of sarcasm.

“But _dad_ , isn’t the last rehearsal today?”

Seokjin’s eyes flew open when he heard the words coming right out of his son’s mouth.

“It _is_ , which is why you are to step out of that door and have breakfast,” he started, proceeding to untangle himself from the sheets that curled around his body to see Namjoon sit upright. “You—in the bath. _Now_.”

And he complied willingly. There wasn’t a reason for him to turn that offer down. This meant more time with him, and he couldn’t see why not.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally can’t help myself when I write Namjin.
> 
> This was supposed to be Taejin, but wth, there’s going to be Taejin later.


End file.
